1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric actuator for a clutch arrangement of a motor vehicle having an electric drive unit for providing mechanical driving force. An electric control unit is connected to the electric drive unit to control the drive unit and has a cooling element connected thermally to electric components of the drive unit and/or the control unit. The invention also relates to a clutch arrangement for a drive train of a motor vehicle. The invention further relates to a motor vehicle drive train for a hybrid drive having a drive unit connected to a clutch arrangement for transmitting drive power. Finally, the invention relates to a motor vehicle having a coolant circuit and having a drive train for providing drive power
2. Description of the Related Art
A friction clutch often is used to couple or decouple a drive motor/engine as required to the output. A separating clutch also is known in hybrid drive technology to decouple the internal combustion engine from the hybrid module or the electric drive to realize a purely electric drive.
Separating clutches of this type are usually configured as friction clutches and are actuated or correspondingly opened or closed by an electric actuator. The electric actuator usually has an electric motor that exerts a pressing force on the clutch via a spindle and is actuated or energized electrically by a control unit. The clutch is configured either as a dry clutch or as a wet clutch. Heat is produced during operation of the electric actuator and must be dissipated.
The electric actuators of the clutches usually are situated in the motor vehicle at installation locations at which an increased ambient temperature prevails. As a result, the dissipation of the power loss of the electric drive unit and the electric control unit is made more difficult. Furthermore, the power loss in the electric drive unit and in the electric control unit rises more and more as a result of increasing miniaturization of the vehicle components, with the result that the electric components of the electric actuators have to be operated at increased operating temperatures.
The operating temperature of friction clutches usually is detected and reduced by a cooling oil, as known, for example, from DE 10 2008 026 553 A1. Electric components of the actuator system that are not cooled sufficiently may require deactivation or can lead to failure or destruction of the electric components.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide an electric actuator that can be operated reliably and over the long term even at elevated temperatures.